Volturi's vengeance
by unimaginative writer
Summary: Edward, Bella, and Renesmee is on their way to the Denali's for Eleazar and Carmen's Wedding. On the road, they encounter the volturi guards. What do Aro want to them? Why is it that Edward was so freaked out upon reading their minds?
1. Chapter 1

College was about to start in a few weeks, so we need to go back to Alaska. We left Carlisle and Esme there to settle everything. Maybe a year or two they can move here. Two weeks from now is the wedding of Eleazar and Carmen. And we were expecting to have a reunion with the other vampires (well except for the Volturi, they are not welcomed by the Denali's).

"Daddy? Will Zafrina be there too?" Renesmee asked.  
"Of course, dear." I answered her.  
"Will Nahuel and his companion be there too?"  
"I don't know. No one knows where he is now."

I drive the car silently. Bella and Nessie have there little conversation. Jake didnt came. He gave an excuse about school but I know better

(flashback)

"Jake why wont you come? Tanya invited you." Bella pursued him.  
"I'm sorry Bells but i still need to go to school." Jake replied but his mind tells the opposite.

_I can't go to a place full of filthy vampires. And Sam won__'t allow me, too, alone. Even I use the excuse that it is for Nessie, he won't still agree. Well I just need to endure another year before college and I can be with Nessie._

Bella interrupted my reminiscence.

"Edward?" she called in a mute, panic tone.  
"What is it, love?" I stamped the brake.

"Listen carefully"  
I stopped and listen attentively. I can hear people where running on the woods, no they're not humans, they were vampires. They were still so far that's why I didn't heard them but they were getting close. I stamped on the gas pedal and hurry.

"Someone is following us. I can't hear there minds yet but….." I went to a sudden stop when I finally hear the voices of those vampires. My face went blank and I sped up. Bella was in panic now.

"Edward! What is it?" she shouted on me.  
"It is Felix, Chelsea, Jane and Demetri" I inform her.  
"The Volturis? What do they want now?"  
"Maybe this is my fault again." Nessie conclude.  
I look at her and said "No baby, they don't need just you." Yes a perfect set up. Me, Bella, and Renesmee, all alone at the middle of the road.  
"What do you mean they don't need just you?" Bella asked.  
I looked at her and then she realized what I was thinking. "No! No, Edward we need to escape now."


	2. Chapter 2

Bella was on panic now. "Bella, stop it. It won't help if you continue shaking. Why won't you just try to shield us so Demetri won't track us" I told her. She is shaking and I pity her. I need to do something. I parked the car at the side.

"Get out of the car. We'll run" I commanded.

"Daddy, they will kill us, right?" Renesmee is crying now. I felt a hint of vulnerability now. Our life is at stake and I can't do anything. "No, dear, I won't let them." I promised her. "Bella, love, continue to shield us. We will run until we reached the Denali's. It is our only choice right now. They won't hurt us there because we outnumber them. Run as fast as you can. Come on Nessie, cling on my back." I carry Renesmee in my back. I can hear Bella's sob. I hold her hand, squeezing it and told her "There is no point on being scared now, Love. They can't track us because of you're ability yet we can hear there minds because of me. So there is no point that they will get us. And do you think that I will let them get you? I love you, Bella." I kiss her lips. "Let's go!"

I listened to Jane's mind. They already found out that I knew they were here. They change course. I stopped. Renesmee touch my face and said "What is it dad?" Bella see me stop and she stop, too.

"What is it Edward?" Bella asked me, touching my face.

"Nothing…"

"Then why did you stop?"

"I hear nothing." I said gasping

"What?"

"Bella! Run!" I commanded and we run faster.

I don't know what's happening. I can't hear anything. Not even Chelsea or Demetri. What's happening? Are they blocking their thoughts on me? Impossible! It is like in Bella's case. Nothing. I look at Bella intently. I don't know what's happening but we need to move faster. We need to reach Tanya's. It is our only chance of survival. I know that they will provoke us to join their stupid clan or else they will kill us.

"Argh!" Bella mumble, she is in the ground. I went to a sudden stop. "Bella, what…? No. No!" Chelsea was there infront of Bella. Smirking. Then suddenly there they are. Jane, Demetri, Felix and someone I don't know. Renesmee touch my face and make me see that she is scared then the next image was the five of them are fighting with me and I look hopeless. Then next, she saw me that we were dead. I look at her and said "no baby, it won't happened."

"Good Job dear." Jane said to the girl I just saw.

I look at Jane with furious eyes. She smiled and said "Nice to meet you Edward, Renesmee and Bella"

"What do you want?"

"You knew what I want." She look at me fiercely then… No! She is using her power. When it reach me Renesmee fall on the ground and scream. "Nessie!" Bella and I shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

"S-s-t-o-p it, Jane" I commanded helplessly.

"Edward! No! Jane please cut it out, please!" Bella's interfering now I can hear the panic, the weakness in her tone.

"Daddy!" Renesmee was crying.

"Be-l-lla! G-g-get Renesmee!" I told Bella. I saw her move but Jane suddenly intervene.

"Chelsea," She said then Chelsea move ceasing Bella.

"Get off me!" Bella try to escape on Chelsea's grip.

"Argh!" I shouted. I can't take it anymore. The pain excruciate in my body. I was shaking. Then suddenly I felt numb.

"Bella!" was all I could say, gasping and relieve. My love, my existence was protecting me now. She's shielding us.

When Bella freed me from pain I carry Renesmee at my back and look at Jane. She is furious. She is humiliated, I can tell.

"For the second time you humiliate me, Bella. Your lucky Master Aro wants you alive or else you already face death at this moment." Jane said still trying her power on Bella

"What do Aro want from us? We didn't do anything." I ask her.

"Master Aro wants us to give this gift to Eleazar. But on our way we heard you that's why we try to follow you but you freak out and run away. You should have seen your face! It is hideous! You thought we're goin to kill you!" Demetri said while laughing out loud.

"Do you think it is funny, jerk? You scared my daughter to death then you'll just act like it is a comedy. You hurt my husband then you'll just laugh!" Bella said, shouting. She is shaking like she was about to explode like Jacob. I squeeze her hand and try to calm her down.

"Shhh. Stop it, love. It is pointless." I whispered on her ears.

"Our apologies, Edward." Felix said bowing down.

"It is ok" I replied. I saw Chelsea doing something on her hand. I read her mind and saw that she is using her ability on us.

"Stop it, Chelsea. No matter how hard you try to use your ability on us it still won't work." They won't give up. I can tell

"Let's just wait and see." She said, smirking.

"If you want to join us we could run. It is not so far. Just follow us." I told them. We start to run. After a few minutes we reached the Denali's


	4. Chapter 4

We reached the Denali's with no hassle. The Volturis are quiet. They didn't talk in our way there. I am still intrigued with the new vampire in there midst. I try to figure out who is she but I can't read her thoughts, the same thing that I can't do to Bella. I keep on looking at her position and I know she already figure out my dilemma.

"Tanya!" I called outside

"Hey Edward, why didn't you just…" Tanya said while opening the door but she came to a sudden stop when she saw our company. "Edward, what is the meaning of this?" She eye the Volturi as if she would kill them anytime now.

"Don't worry Tanya. They come in peace. They just want to see Eleazar and give him something from Aro." I explained before she'll do something stupid.

_Edward, you shouldn't have brought them here. They are the enemy. _Tanya told me through her thoughts.

"I'll explain everything later." I answer her thought.

"Don't worry we come in peace. So, where is Eleazar?" Chelsea seems to notice Tanya's aggravation. Eleazar came out of the house with Carmen and the rest of the guest. Jane look annoyed now with all the vampires around. I listen to her thoughts to know Aro's plan.

_What the… they really want to create an army against us. But they won't succeed. Master Aro has a …._

Suddenly her thoughts went blank and I look at her with curious eyes. I can tell that she was still thinking. Her face was blank at first then it was enlightened and a smirk was drawn across her face. _Someone's blocking her thought_. I concluded. Then I remember the new guard. _Is that her ability? Intriguing._

My thoughts were distracted by Felix. "Eleazar, Master Aro gave you this." He hands him a box with a white wrapper.

"Thank you, Felix. Please send my gratitude to master Aro" Eleazar told them politely. "Why won't you come inside and celebrate with us?" Eleazar continued. Everyone went rigid and wait for Volturi's answer but I think they sense that they were unwelcome in this house so Chelsea refuse.

"Thank you for your invitation but we shouldn't take long. Master Aro needs us as soon as possible. But before we go, Lady Sulpicia and Master Aro are hosting a masquerade ball in celebration to Saint Marcus day. They want it to become a tradition so they're inviting you all. We hope that you could come" She said then suddenly they disappear.

Everyone give a heavy sigh. Then we came inside. I let Renesmee go to Zafrina while we – me and Bella – talk to Tanya and Eleazar. They ask questions on how we meet and I tell them everything.

"Those freaks really want us to see suffering. They love their power so much." Tanya said.

"I think they were planning something in that party. No one should go. I know how there minds work." Eleazar told us.

"Well, maybe we should go. Maybe they really want peace and this is the only way to say sorry for us." Carmen said hypothetically.

"You don't know them. They are sadistic. That Jane use her power against Edward awhile ago without any reason. They want vengeance. And they were psychopaths too." Bella told them.

"I think we should talk to Carlisle about this. He knew what to do." I suggested. I call Carlisle to tell what happened but the Volturi already got them and they say _yes _already.

"Edward, son, Jane came here this morning and told us about the party and we were already committed. Wait for us there and we'll talk about it when we arrive." Carlisle hangs the phone down.

* * *

Author's note: I'm sorry if I can only post short story per chapter. I am so busy right now and lucky to find time to write. I hope you understand and continue to support my stories. Thank you all and God bless.


	5. Chapter 5

Carlisle and Esme arrived then Alice, Jasper and Rosalie. They were all busy in travelling. Well after all this tiring escapade that happened to us, my brothers and sister and our parents need more quality time for each other.

Alice stares blankly at the walls. She tries to see what the Volturi is up to. But whatever it is, we should be all ready. All of us look at her, waiting. Emmett was so eager for a fight to broke but I know Carlisle won't allow it.

After less than a minute, Alice snaps. We all wait for the answer but he just looked at me with a puzzled expression. _I** can't see anything, Edward.** _She told me through her thoughts.** _I just saw Aro's image with an evil grin and a bloodthirsty appearance of Caius. But suddenly it went blank as if someone put the curtain down in a stage act. _Then she froze again trying to picture out something.**

"What?" Emmett ask impatiently

"Alice can't see anything. As if someone's blocking it and…" I trailed off and Alice and I were both gasping for what she saw.

"Edward?!?" Bella said, worried. She touched my face and cradles it.

_**What is happening Edward?** _Everyone in the room said at once.

_**Son, what is it?** _The only voice that make sense for now, Carlisle

"Aro will be here soon. He will invite us to go to his ball, all of us." I told them

"But he is not welcome here!" Tanya hissed. The Denali's still hold grudge to the Volturi's for killimg there sister.

"He'll be here in less than 3hours." Alice cautioned

"That's fast." Carlisle said. And he is right. In mental math, I think he'll need more time to be here.

"Why will he do that? He has guards and he never go out of the palace unless it is really needed." Eleazar said, puzzled by Aro's sudden arrival.

"We don't know either. Maybe he resides with a hotel or something with Jane and the others. Maybe this is a back up plan. But whatever the reason is we really need to do have plans." I inform them.

"So what we shall do?" Tanya asked. _**Any plans, Edward?**_

"I think we should face him, calmly. Carlisle he should see you with Eleazar. Everyone could stay at the dining room. Some could stay here. Tanya you should be here too." I suggested

"So you'll be staying here too, Edward?" Bella asked.

"I should be, Bella. Love, stay with them in dining room. Please!" I told Bella and she nod. Good thing Bella is not so stubborn today.

After almost 2 and a half hour of waiting, Aro finally arrived. Eleazar answer the door with Carmen. When the door opens, Aro smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

"Aro, it's a surprise!" Eleazar greeted Aro on the door step.

"Eleazar, my old friend, I am so happy to see you again." Aro greeted back then hold Eleazar's hand then all of a sudden, a bunch of old memories flickers on Aro's thought. It happened so abruptly, all his thoughts and secrets were shared with Aro. It was like a slideshow of Eleazar's pasts and thoughts.

"What brought the ancient master here?" Carmen asks.

"So this must be your lovely wife?" Aro asked then held Carmen's hand and give it a kiss but Aro didn't real kiss Carmen's hand for gesture instead he kiss it to hold her and share her thoughts.

"Aro, Please Come in," Eleazar and Carmen give way to the ancient vampire.

As he walks, he eyed every single detail of the house. _**It's been awhile since I saw a house. I've been residing in the castle for centuries and haven't got out since last winter. This place is so small compare to my castle. **_He sniff when he passes the dinning room. _**More vampires? **_Then an evil grin was drawn on his thoughts. He reached the living room and give out a big smile of delight and surprise.

"Oh my old friend, Carlisle! And look who are here too, my young friends. I am pleased to see everyone!" Aro said while clasping and unclasping his hands.

Tanya's thoughts disturb me so much. I never encounter her thoughts like this. There's flame, blood and red eyes, Tanya pictures how she will kill the ancient master. Then a silent hiss came out in her place. Aro didn't pay attention to it but his thought has a smirk. I look at Tanya and grasp her hand. _**Sorry. **_She thought then composed herself.

"It is nice to meet you too, again, Aro. How's Volterra?" Carlisle suddenly interrupted the little tension.

"Oh! As peaceful as ever." He answered with a big grin on his face. "And we are having a celebration for the Saint Marcus day. Suplicia is now preparing for a ball for vampires." Aro get some envelope on his coat and give it to everyone in the room except to Tanya. "That's the invitation for the ball. I hope to see you all there my friends."

_**That's it! **_Tanya shouted on her thoughts. She stand up and go to the room where the others are residing, another grin from Aro's mind. Aro stood up and said his farewell and by split second, he is gone. Everyone didn't speak for a moment then all of a sudden, a lot of questions field the room. everyone has the same question. **What are their plans for on Saint Marcus Day?**


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone in the house seems agitated. Eleazar walks back and forth while Carlisle sits motionless with Esme on his side. Rosalie's with Emmette playing with Renesmee.

"We Shouldn't let this thing ruin Carmen and Eleazar's special moment. We still have a month before that ball and a day or week of rest and partying wont hurt, right?" Alice told us to stop worrying. Sometimes Alice's quirkiness can really help. Everyone's mood lightens up.

"That's right and I guess we're worrying too much over a simple thing" Tanya seconds. Sometimes Alice's quirkiness can really help. Everyone's mood lightens up.

"So Carmen, do you want to experiment with some make-up?" Alice asked enthusiastically. Carmen look grateful and smiled. Alice took her hands and drag her to the bedroom.

Everyone seems distracted now with the wedding. They put some final touches to the decoration and gowns. Me, Bella and Renesmee go hunting. With this, we could forget what's about to happen and enjoy each others company.

Carmen and Eleazar's wedding was fantastic. With Alice's delicate hands every detail was done with sophistication. The nomads were here as well. We danced and enjoy the night with a few animal blood and human's from Carlisle's blood bank (for the nomads).

After the party everyone go to there private places to enjoy the rest of the evening because tomorrow we will have to prepare for the Volturi ball.


End file.
